Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009)/Ahnentafel
Ahnentafel 1st Generation *01. Selma Louise Freudenberg (1921-2009). She was 37.5% German via the Freudenbergs and Lindauers, and 12.5% Dutch via the Kershaws and Olderons, and 25% Norwegian via the Pedersens, and 25% Swedish via the Winblads. 2nd Generation *02. Arthur Oscar Freudenberg I (1891-1968) was born in Hoboken, New Jersey. He operated a typewriter repair shop and was a real estate agent and an insurance broker. He abandoned his family for a burlesque stripper in 1929 and left his family with no income during the Great Depression. He was born Jewish but became a Congregational church. *03. Maria Elisabeth Winblad (1895-1987) was born in Manhattan. She raised three children during the Great Depression after being abandoned by her husband. She acted as a superintendent for an apartment building and did cooking and cleaning for other families. 3rd Generation *04. Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921) was born in Berlin, Germany and emigrated to the United States with his father. He worked for the Metropolitan Life Insurance Company in Manhattan. § *05. Eloise Lindauer II (1860-1935) was born in New York. She was 50% German and 50% Dutch. She was blind in her last years. *06. John Edward Winblad I (1856-1914) was born in Ytterlännäs, Sweden and emigrated to the United States in 1884. From 1910 to 1914 he lived in Cuba on the Isle of Pines. He died while in Farsund, Norway while visiting for the death of his father-in-law. § *07. Salmine Sophia Severine Pedersen (1862-1914) was born in Farsund, Norway and emigrated to the United States. From 1910 to 1914 she lived in Cuba on the Isle of Pines. She died when she returned to Farsund, Norway while visiting for the death of her father. § 4th Generation *08. Siegmund Freudenberg (1828-1908) was born in Eisleben, Germany and emigrated to the United Stateswith children. He was Jewish and was married in a Jewish ceremony. He worked for the Metropolitan Life Insurance Company in Manhattan and later in Philadelphia. § *09. Clara Horwitz (1835-c1863) from Eisleben, Germany and may have emigrated to the United States or died prior to her husband's emigration. § *10. Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921). He was born in Pennsylvania, most likely Philadelphia. He split his time between Hoboken, New Jersey and Jersey City, New Jersey and Manhattan. He appears to have owned liquor stores and cigar shops which he used for running illegal betting in the numbers game. He was named in the Lexow Commission hearings and then retired to a mansion in Rye, New York in 1894. *11. Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) was born in Glen Cove, New York. She lived to be 90 years old. *12. Anton Julius Winblad I (1828-1901) of Sweden. He was the school teacher and the choirmaster and church organist at the parish in Ytterlännäs, Sweden. *13. Elsa Maria Elisabeth Näslund (1829-1907) of Sweden. *14. Ole Mattias Pedersen (1822-1914) of Log farm, Farsund, Norway. He was a baker in Farsund, Norway. Three of his children emigrated to the United States. *15. Thea Johanne Tostensdatter (1825-1865) of Vetteland in Norway. 5th Generation *16. Samuel Freudenberg (c1800-?) from Eisleben, Germany area. He was Jewish. *17. Rosie Cohen (c1800-?) from Eisleben, Germany area. She was Jewish. *18. Aaron Horwitz (1797-1853) from Eisleben, Germany area. He was Jewish. *19. Wife of Aaron Horwitz. She was Jewish. *20. Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) may be from Strasbourg, Alsace and emigrated to the United States. See Lindauer families of Alsace-Lorraine for possibly related people. § *21. Sophia Weber (1815-1891) was born in Germany and emigrated to USA. She appears as the mother of Charles Lindauer on his death certificate, but it appears to be his stepmother. Sophia did not marry Oscar until 1951 in Newark, New Jersey. Oscar must have had a first wife who was the biological mother of his first three children. § *22. Abraham Kershaw (1815-?) of New York. His ancestors were from Holland. See Kershaws of Somerset County, New Jersey for possibly related people. *23. Sarah Olderen (1816-?) of New York. His ancestors were from Holland. She went to live in Somerset County, New Jersey after the death of her husband. *24. Lars Magnus Winblad (1797-?) of Sweden. He was an itinerant carpenter who got two women pregnant around the same time and he had to decide which one to marry. *25. Brita Christina Ökneberg (1793-?) of Sweden *26. Israel Israelsson Näslund III (1796-1858) of Sweden. He was the Lutheran minister for Ytterlännäs, Sweden and later Torsåkers, Sweden. *27. Johanna Gustafva Ruuth (1800-1860) of Sweden. ^ *28. Peder Andreas Hansen (1790-1849) of Log *29. Maren Sophia Olsdatter (1791-1868) of Gullestad *30. Torsten Christophersen (1786-aft1825) of Vetteland *31. Johanne Jacobsdatter (1795-?) of Lindtjørn 6th Generation *32. X Freudenberg *33. Wife of X Freudenberg *34. X Cohen *35. Wife of X Cohen *43. Alexander Weber *44. Wife of Alexander Weber *50. Lars Öknaberg (1755-?) was a soldier in the Väster Rekarne Company of the Södermanlands Regiment in Sweden. *51. Brita Olsdotter (1757-?) of Torshälla *52. Israel Israelsson Näslund I (1755-1837) *53. Elsa Eriksdotter (1759-1833) of Lästa *54. Johan Christopher Ruuth (1767-1822) was the vicar on the Graninge Estate in Sweden from 1804 to 1808. He was the 19th vicar of Hede, Sweden from 1808 to 1822. ^ *55. Catharina Martinel (1773-1813) *56. Hans Hansen II of Log (1749-1798) *57. Pernille Helene Pedersdatter (1764-?) of Meberg *58. Ole Svensen (1762-1819) of Øye Øvre *59. Anne Olsdatter (1762-1851) of Eigeland *60. Kristoffer Mikkelssen (1744-1826) of Hustoft *61. Giertrud Gardsdatter (1752-1841) of Heigrestad *62. Jacob Gundersen (1766-1838) of Lindtiørn *63. Gitlou Tollaksdatter (1773-1808) of Lindtjørn 7th Generation *104. Israel Olofsson of Mörtsal (1727-1771) *105. Dordi Johansdotter (1727-1804) of Lästa *106. Erik Abelsson (1736-?) of Lästa *107. Anna Johansdotter (bef1745-?) *108. Erik Johan Örbom (1724-1815) was a Major in the Jämtland Regiment in Sweden. ^ *109. Helena Ruuth (1729-1802) *110. Martinel of Foxhalven *111. Wife of Martinel of Foxhalven *112. Hans Hansen I of Log (1729-1767) *113. Inger Ingvorsdatter of Log (1720-?) *114. Peder Andersen of Meberg (1708-1777) *115. Aaselena Hansdatter of Frøyland (1719-1788) 8th Generation *216. Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) was a Captain in the Swedish Army who was at the Surrender at Perevolochna and taken to Siberia as a prisoner of war for 13 years. *217. Anna Elisabeth von Rohr (1701-1744) ^ 9th Generation *432. Anders Olofsson (bef1660-aft1675) *433. Anna Eriksdotter (bef1660-aft1675) *434. Joachim von Rohr (1677-1757) was taken prisoner on June 28, 1709 during the Battle of Poltava in the Great Northern War, along with his wife and daughter and sent to Siberia. His daughter would marry Anders Örbom I (1675-1740) in Solikamski, Siberia, Russia. ^ *435. Catharina Charlotta Klingenberg (1680-1758) 10th Generation *868. Hans Christoffer von Rohr (1626-1700) was a Captain in the Swedish Army and the owner of the von Rohr manor in Svida. The writer Alexander Sergeyevich Pushkin would later be born in the house. *869. Anna Catharina Cronman (1660-?) ^ *870. Johan Klingenberg (bef1665-?) *871. Catarina Elisabet Wellingk (bef1665-?) 10th Generation *1738. Joakim Cronman (1638-1703) was a Colonel in the Swedish Army and the Commandant of the Neumünde fortress where he died on March 5, 1703. *1739. Lunetta Makeléer (1639-1693) ^ *1742. Gotthard Gotthardinpoika Wellingk III (c1619-1663) was an ambassador for Charles X Gustav of Sweden. *1743. Kristina Hansintytär von Trieden (c1623-?) 11th Generation *3476. Hans Detterman (1590-c1645) *3477. Ursula Kordes (1600-1675) *3478. John Hans Makeléer (1604-1666) emigrated to Gothenburg, Sweden, where he changed his name from John Maclean to John Hans Makeléer, and worked as a merchant in 1629 where he had an uncle already set up as a merchant. He was raised to nobility in May of 1649 with the title "Iain Dubh Baronet". ^ *3479. Anna Gubbertz (c1608-1653) *3484. Gotthard Gotthardinpoika Wellingk II (1576-1656) *3485. Catharina Otontytär von Kanne (c1580-1648) *3486. Johannes von Treiden (bef1605-) *3487. Elisabet Diedrichintytär von Tiesenhausen (bef1605-?) 12th Generation *6956. Hector Og Maclean, 15th Chief (1572-1630) was the 15th Maclean Clan Chief. ^ *6957. Isabella Atcheson of Gosford 13th Generation *13912. Lachlan Mor Maclean, 14th Clan Chief (c1545-1598) ^ Notes ^ This line goes back over 500 years in Scotland through the Maclean Clan Chiefs to Gilleain na Tuaighe, 1st Chief who flourished around 1250 . § These people emigrated to the United States.